LoZ Valley of the Deluge
by Grasshole
Summary: Read the preface, that tells you everything.


Preface

Looking back on 2008, which is 4 years ago, the rumor that started it all. The whole fake rumor and fake interview back then gave light to a possible brand new Zelda game. The game it was portraying, I think was Twilight Princess, but maybe I'm wrong. The whole dark atmosphere definitely fit with the whole twilight realm feeling especially if you've seen the picture, which can be googled. But that was 4 years ago, and the only fic I can find on this place was written by some guy back in July of 2008 and there isn't anything else on this site. So after spending about a week to two weeks playing The Wind Waker, I started thinking, why not write the full bodied story of what happened between Ocarina and WW, and I don't mean 3 chapters worth. We're talking 8 dungeons expansive worlds, and all that, but I mean this won't be like a 3 chapter thing like that thing the guy wrote. My goal is to try to keep it as close to the fake interview as possible while still keeping the dark tonality of what was intended for the story. Bear with me, there really isn't a whole lot of info on the matter cause keep in mind the interview was fake but it gave a lot of insight for a darker Zelda. True, it's likely Nintendo would never make this because of how dark and abysmal the mood would be, but if you gave them this Nintendo could probably work around it. Look at Wind Waker for example, it's bright and cheery in the beginning but later when you face the re-deads and stuff it gets pretty scary. Nintendo knows how to set moods very well and if given to the right people, they could do it. But it's likely Miyamoto won't tell that story of pre-Wind Waker which kinda saddens me because it feels like a chunk is missing out of the lore. Anyway I'll let you guys read the chapters at this point. I've been collab'ing with a friend almost every night to work on this thing so hopefully my story will turn out okay. One last note is that this can be found on tumblr as well, so feel free to visit the tumblr which I'll leave a link for before we start.

Tumblr: My Tumblr for Writings

So without further ado, here's the story.

Valley of the Deluge Chapter 1

It was 2 days after Link left Hyrule after sealing Ganondorf and returning the Master Sword back to the Temple of Time. It was peace time back in Hyrule, and everyone was enjoying themselves. The mountains that were once tainted by evil were back the way they were. And the remains of the Castle of Ganon vanished with the hero.

The future of Hyrule seemed fairly safe now that the evil king and his minions had left the land, so what was to become of the land? Some say an impending flood was to come, but it was nothing more than a rumor at the time. A flood in the middle of Hyrule? That sounded ludicrious to anyone in the kingdom.

So the towns folks continued on with their lives, but one child seems rather troubled with his life, he was about the age of 17 or so some of the townsfolk say. The townsfolk stayed away from this child, thinking maybe he was troubled by a leftover spirit of Ganon.

'Are you okay?' His father would ask him.

And he would reply no, but no one in the town knew how to help him or what to do. They say traditional medicines don't help much and his insanity stems from being in contact with a shard from the body of Ganon when it flew from his castle after it crumbled. He was young at the time and decided to investigate the area near Hyrule Castle.

He was too young at the time to realize it was a shard of evil. He picked it up and looked at it. He wondered what it could be, but as he raised it to his eye he noticed how dark the shard was turning. He started getting scared and dropped it and ran home, but little did he know, his hand had retained the power left in that shard.

He awoke one morning with his parents downstairs and his 3 year old sister playing with her kiddy toys. He still had regular headaches and some personality problems. He wanted to be like Link, so much so he started dressing like the Hero of Time. He eventually fashioned himself a make-shift Master Sword. That day when he went to school, he started seeing strange things and hearing the calls of monsters in his head. He was talking to himself a lot in the hallways and everyone kept their distances from him fearing they might catch whatever curse befell him. At the end of the day, the voices finally stopped.

"I need to get out of here and find out what those voices want from me."

And so he packed his sword and put on his green tunic and left the house in the middle of the night to find out about the voices.


End file.
